A normal ear transmits sounds as shown in FIG. 1 through the outer ear 101 to the tympanic membrane (eardrum) 102, which moves the bones of the middle ear 103 (malleus, incus, and stapes) that vibrate the oval window and round window openings of the cochlea 104. The cochlea 104 is a long narrow duct wound spirally about its axis for approximately two and a half turns. It includes an upper channel known as the scala vestibuli and a lower channel known as the scala tympani, which are connected by the cochlear duct. The cochlea 104 forms an upright spiraling cone with a center called the modiolar where the spiral ganglion cells of the acoustic nerve 113 reside. In response to received sounds transmitted by the middle ear 103, the fluid-filled cochlea 104 functions as a transducer to generate electric pulses which are transmitted to the cochlear nerve 113, and ultimately to the brain.
Hearing is impaired when there are problems in the ability to transduce external sounds into meaningful action potentials along the neural substrate of the cochlea 104. To improve impaired hearing, auditory prostheses have been developed. For example, when the impairment is related to operation of the middle ear 103, a conventional hearing aid may be used to provide acoustic-mechanical stimulation to the auditory system in the form of amplified sound. Or when the impairment is associated with the cochlea 104, a cochlear implant with an implanted electrode contact can electrically stimulate auditory nerve tissue with small currents delivered by multiple electrode contacts distributed along the electrode.
FIG. 1 also shows some components of a typical cochlear implant system which includes an external microphone that provides an audio signal input to an external signal processor 111 where various signal processing schemes can be implemented. The processed signal is then converted into a digital data format, such as a sequence of data frames, for transmission into the implant 108. Besides receiving the processed audio information, the implant 108 also performs additional signal processing such as error correction, pulse formation, etc., and produces a stimulation pattern (based on the extracted audio information) that is sent through an electrode lead 109 to an implanted electrode array 110. Typically, this electrode array 110 includes multiple electrodes on its surface that provide selective stimulation of the cochlea 104.
For an audio prosthesis such as a cochlear implant to work correctly, some patient-specific operating parameters need to be determined in a fit adjustment procedure where the type and number of operating parameters are device dependent and stimulation strategy dependent. Possible patient-specific operating parameters for a cochlear implant include:                THR1 (lower detection threshold of stimulation amplitude) for Electrode 1        MCL1 (most comfortable loudness) for Electrode 1        Phase Duration for Electrode 1        THR2 for Electrode 2        MCL2 for Electrode 2        Phase Duration for Electrode 2        . . .        Pulse Rate        Number of fine structure channels        Compression        Parameters of frequency->electrode mapping        Parameters describing the electrical field distribution        
One common method for fit adjustment is to behaviorally find the threshold (THR) and most comfortable loudness (MCL) value for each separate electrode contact. See for example, Rätz, Fitting Guide for First Fitting with MAESTRO 2.0, MED-EL, Furstenweg 77a, 6020 Innsbruck, 1.0 Edition, 2007. AW 5420 Rev. 1.0 (English_EU); incorporated herein by reference. Other alternatives/extensions are sometimes used with a reduced set of operating parameters; e.g. as suggested by Smoorenburg, Cochlear Implant Ear Marks, University Medical Centre Utrecht, 2006; and U.S. Patent Application 20060235332; which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically each stimulation channel is fitted separately without using the information from already fitted channels. The stimulation current on a given electrode typically is increased in steps from zero until the MCL (most comfortable loudness) is reached.
One approach for an objective measurement of MCLs and THLs is based on the measurement of the ECAPs (Electrically Evoked Compound Action Potentials), as described by Gantz et al., Intraoperative Measures of Electrically Evoked Auditory Nerve Compound Action Potentials, American Journal of Otology 15 (2):137-144 (1994), which is incorporated herein by reference. In this approach, a recording electrode in the scala tympani of the inner ear is used. The overall response of the auditory nerve to an electrical stimulus is measured very close to the position of the nerve excitation. This neural response is caused by the super-position of single neural responses at the outside of the axon membranes. The amplitude of the ECAP at the measurement position is between 10 μV and 1800 μV.
In natural hearing, incoming sounds simultaneously stimulate the cells within the cochlea. Some cochlear implant systems simultaneously stimulate the electrode contacts, but this gives rise to spatial channel interaction from overlap of the stimulation fields at each electrode contact by superpositioning of simultaneous current spreads across the electrode array. This represents a meaningful obstacle for optimal sound perception in the implant patient. One way to reduce spatial channel interaction is to use sequential stimulation of the electrode contacts where the electrode contacts are stimulated one at a time and there is no superposition of electric currents. Another way to retain simultaneous stimulation and still reduce spatial channel interaction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,525 (incorporated herein by reference) using an approach known as Channel Interaction Compensation (CIC). CIC calculates channel interaction compensated amplitudes for simultaneous stimulation. Two current spread decay constants are used, current spread decay in the apical direction is modeled by α, and that in the basal direction is modeled by β.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/382,996, filed Sep. 15, 2010 and incorporated herein by reference, describes accelerated fitting of simultaneously stimulated cochlear implants based on current spread. A first electrode contact is fit to the patient by determining the MCL value, and then the MCL for each remaining unfit stimulation electrode is determined. The current spread characteristics are represented by an exponential decay function based on a voltage profile measured along the electrode array. Setting the CIC parameters α and β to arbitrary values (e.g., in the range [0.70-0.80]) provides acceptable performance in speech reception but studies have shown that patient-specific values would be an improvement.